Of Aliens And Christmas
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary - England nevers hosts the Annual Nations' Christmas party, thanks to a certain (not) ginger , (not) human guy. Short Oneshot.


**Of Aliens And Christmas**

 **Summary \- England nevers hosts the Annual Nations' Christmas party, thanks to a certain (not) ginger , (not) human guy. Short Oneshot.**

Also am trying out how to write accents. Would appreciate criticism in comments.

 **.xx.x..xx.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.xx..x.x..x.x.xx..xx..x**

Sometimes, just sometimes England dreamed of a normal, eventful meeting, instead of a circus show. But today all of them were serious.

 **The topic of today's meeting was the hosting of the Nations' Christmas party.**

'Why can they be this serious for actual important issue' he thought bitterly, taking a sip from his cup. The tea had gone cold, further damping his mood.

America was currently yelling his idea for the Christmas, which involved games, loud music and bad alcohol. North Italy wanted pasta (Shocking I know). Russia was nursing a drink. While Japan was drawing all of this crazy action.

Poor Germany was trying and failing to control his brother , who had crashed

the meeting. South Italy and France were busy judging others' fashion sense.(Or the lack of). China kept sighing every other minute. There was also this another blonde guy who sounded kind of American, but nobody paid him any attention.

Overall it was pretty normal for the nations. As normal as a meeting involving immortal? personification of countries could be.

Amongst all the chaos, America had an epiphany. "IGGY! Why don't you host the party dude? he screamed.

This caught the attention of other. Its true England never holds a Christmas party, even though the festival is hugely popular there.

"That's a very good observation, America-san" agreed Japan. (Elsewhere in Europe, a certain Swiss man cleaned his gun).

England gave a shrug. He looked uncomfortable. All the other nations in the room were now looking at him,expecting a explantion.

"I don't like large, loud crowds" lied England. Well not a lie exactly. He did in fact not like large, loud crowds.

"Really, is that why the commonwealth has a get together, every year?" asked France, sassily. (Or normally. Everything he does is sassy)

"That's different" defended England.

"How iz that different?" pressed on Prussia. It was fun ganging up on England. He was hoping for a brawl.

"Don't even start" hissed England. He knew very well what the Albino wanted to do.He will not lose his temper.

"Maybe its the horrible weather" said China. "Or the horrible food" added France, "Or the horrible fashion" said South Italy. "Vi" chimed in North Italy from the background, who was currently trying to force feed pasta to Germany. Who looked full and a little green.

By now, England was red. He was trying to take deep breathes and count. He had been getting somewhat better at controlling his temper. (No he did not need anger management. Thank you very much Wales).

Before he could explode a scream was heard. The nations rushed to the windows. What they saybwas truly bizarre.

 **A green humanoid figure was being chased by a skinny guy in a blue suit, while a red haired woman was yelling at him.** "See this is the shit I have to deal with every Christmas. Did you know I get invaded by fucking aliens roughly 15 times a year. Which includes every mother fucking Christmas. So sorry if I don't want to have you all get abducted by aliens. Thanks to the Doctor. That fucking cunt" suddenly exploded England, who started banging his head against the window after he had finished his rant. His face had gone so red that Spain would've confused him for a tomato.

The others remembered The Doctor from their previous also bizzare meeting.

"Iggy, you have aliens on Christmas. That is sooo cool man" yelled America. Japan and Prussia nodded in agreement. France, South Italy looked curious, while Germany and China looked thoughtful. "Viii, aliens" added North Italy.

Germany took a lomg glance at everyone's face. Even looked slightly worried but they were definitely interested. He himself was also very curious about, remembering the top secret files about UNIT.

"So its settled, this year England will host the Christmas party" He announced.

"Did you not hear me" screeched England, but he was met only with smirks and blank looks.

'This will interesting' thought Canada.(Wait who?)

x..x.xx..x.xx.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope the comments were interesting and not annoying.** **Would you like a sequel featuring the actual party and alien invasion?** **Would love to hear your thoughts and comments.**


End file.
